Pkémon Shadows of Love
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: Sorry its late! Enjoy it!


{This was a lent challenge. And yes I follow you didnt know the AAML means Ash and Misty Love 3 }

Pokemon

Shadows of Love

AAML story

Ash sat on the corner of his bed, holding the Misty hook. He griped it tighter. Pikachu slept by his side.

''Misty, where are you now?'' he whispered. It had been months since she had spoke to him. Why had she stopped? Had something happened to her? All these questioned whizzed in is head like a beedrill.

''ASH?! MISTY SENT A LETTER TO YOU!'' Ash heard his mother yell from the stairs. He shot up and ran over to to his mother and got the letter.

''Thanks Mom!'' he said quickly. His mother smiled as Ash scurried back into his room. Ash shut the door and went over to his bed, opening the letter at the same time. Pikachu looked at him with wide eyes. Ash rubbed his head and sat down beside him. He took out the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Ash,_

_Ash, Its been so long I know and Im sorry but I've been captured. Team Rocket, Plasma and Flare are joined together. They want to kill you._

_Look, dont come after me or you'll end up dead. I love you and always will. But some battles cant be won._

_Dont come, I dont want you dead._

_Misty. 3_

Ash sat, stunned on his bed. Misty was captured! Ash got up and put on his gloves. He went downstairs.

'' Im going out for awhile. I'll see you soon!'' Ash called, Pikachu hoping up onto his shouler. First he went to the forest. Pikachu had saved him here the first time he went on an adventure. Ash didnt have to walk for long before Team Rocket apered.

''Prepare for-'' Jessie started.

'' Oh skip me the pain. I give up. Bring me and Pikachu to Giovvani.'' Ash moaned.

Team Rocket looked shocked but Put Ash and Pikachu into a cage. Ash remained quiet. Misty..

Soon the group arrived. Pikachu stayed on Ashs lap. Ash remained quiet and had his head down untill they got inside. He started studing the building, looking for exits if anything went wrong. He noticed some glass. He knew Pikachu could break that with Quick Attack or Iorn Tail.

Soon they arrived in a long hall of cages. People were inside them. Ash looked around for Misty. Ash was about to give up when noticed the red haired teenager in the back.

'' Misty!'' he called, hoping that she would her him. Mistys head shot up and looked around before noticing Ash.

'' Ash! What are you-'' Misty began to say something but one of the team Rocket members whacked Ash in the head. Pikachu shot up, sparks coming from his cheacks, but Ash stopped him. He shouldnt attract attention. Pikachu looked up at Ash with worried eyes. Ash soon lost sight of Misty as they entered another room. A lean figure sat behind a desk with a Pursan beside him.

'' Welcome Ash,'' the man said. He turned around and it was the lead of Team Rocket, Giovani. Ash remained silent. He hated Giovvani. Giovvani just smiled and continued talking.

'' Its not a good thing to give up. But you never did, did you?'' He said, staring at Ash. Ash ingnored him still. He wouldnt talk, not even if his life rested on it. Giovvani's smile turned to a frown and Pursan got up.

''Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?'' he continued. Ash didnt care what happened, he had to wait for a open chance to get out. One little mistake and he was going to get Misty out. Pikachu growled beside Ash. Persan copied him.

'' The hard way then. Get him out of the cage, but leave the rodent.'' Giovvani growled, his hands joining together. One of the men grabbed Ash by the arm and pulled him out. When he was out the other man shut the door quickly so Pikachu wouldnt get out. Ash had started paniking now. Pursan got up happily and padded towards Ash. Ash started pulling against the worker. Giovvani smiled.

'' Pursan, Power Gem.'' He said. The Pokemon obeyed and it gem on its head started glowing. Ash glanced over to the Pokemon and prepared for pain. Then Pursan shot its attack. The beam went through Ash's hip, blood shooting out after. Ash let out a yell in pain and collapsed to the floor. He breathed heavily, trying to regain air. The team Rocket member let him go, thinking he was too weak. _NOW!_ Ash shot back and opened the cage. Pikachu let out a strong thunderbolt and filled the room with dust. Ash limped out the door and grabbed Mistys bag on the way out, which he had only noticed.

Pikachu ran up to Mistys cage and Ash followed behind, holding his side. Pikachu used Iorn Tail to break the lock and Misty pushed it open. She looked around quickly and noticed Ash.

''Ash! Are you ok?!'' she asked. Ash groaned and gave her the bag. Misty took it from him and picked up Pokeballs.

'' Garadose, Starmie, Staryu, Come out!'' she yelled, tossing all three Pokeballs into the air. The three pokemon appered and waited for further instructions from their trainer.

'' Starmie, Staru, protect us! Garadose get us out of here!'' The pokemon followed the orders. Garadose put his head down and Misty, Ash and Pikachu got on. Garadose went through the halls quickly and got outside. Starmie and Staryu followed close behind them, hitting the Team Rocket members with Water Pulse and Bubble Beam.

When they got outside they were surprised to see Officer Jenny and Brock with their Pokemon.

'' Our turn!'' Brock yelled, Misty and Ash got out of the way and Garadose went towards a stream. When he got into it he went way faster. Ash began to feel disy and he lifted his hand away from the wound. His hand was covered in blood and his shirt was stained red. He knew he had lost too much blood.

''Misty...'' he said weakly. Misty turned around quickly and pressed her hand against his wound.

'' Youre not dieing on me, ok!?'' she said loudly,'' Garadose quicker!''.

Ashs head got heavy and he collapsed on Garadoses head. Pikachu looked at Ash and cried quietly. Misty felt for his pulse. Hee was alive, but just barely. Mistys own heart started thumping._ Ash! Dont give up!_ Misty cried. Garadose roared and Misty looked up. The Hospital! Misty smiled and picked Ash up. Garadose put his head down and Misty hopped off, Pikachu following behind her.

'' Pika pi! '' Pikachu called, blasting through the door. The receptionest looked at the Pokemon. Misty came in after him, holding Ash in her arms. His blood had stained her skin and she had tears in her eyes. A nurse came quickly and put Ash on a bed before taking him away. Pikachu and Misty watched as they took Ash down the white halls.

-oOoOoOo-

All Ash could remeber was black. He had blacked out beside Misty and then black. He had fallen from a great hight and landed on his back quite some time ago. He could hear someone crying all the time though.

Ash sat on the ground but suddenly a white light welcomed him. He could hear beeps in the back and he was on something soft. His waist was stiff and sore. He didnt move but he groaned. His breathing was heavy. He sat in the quiet room for a few momments before a door opened beside him.

'' Thank you.'' He heard a voice say,'' Ash? Ash are you awake?''. Ash reconised the voice to Misty and tryed to awnser.

'' Y-ye..ah..'' The words came out in bits because Ash's throat was sore and dry. He heard Misty sniff.

'' Oh my god, Ash,'' She turned him over slowly so he could see her face. Mistys face was red with white patches everywhere. Ash knew she was crying because of her big eyes. Pikachu sat beside her with a worried expresson. He smilled when it saw Ash awake.

'' You idiot Ash! Y-you couldve died!'' Misty studdered, wiping new tears from her eyes,'' I told you NOT to come after me! Can you not read?''. Ash laughed a bit but it turned into a groan of pain. His whole body was in pain. Pikachu smiled and lept onto Ashs bed. He nuzzled him and Ash smiled.

'' Sor...ry bu..d. I ca..nt m..ove m..y bo..dy a..gain yet,'' he studdered. Pikachu knew and cuddled up beside him. Ash smiled.

'' Youve been out for three days you know,'' Misty started,'' Your wound was quite bad. Youre lucky to have survived.''. Ash suddenly felt dizzy again and he let out a small yell. Misty jumped and so did Pikachu. Ash heard the hear moniter speed up.

'' Ash! Hold on!'' Misty yelled. She ran out the door and started calling for someone. Pikachu stayed beside Ash and shocked him a few times but weakly. Ash's vison started going black again. He could see nothing but could hear the moniter.

_Beep Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep...beep...beep...beep_

Misty yelled at the top of her voice and tensed when nobody came. She relaxed when nurse joy came racing around the corner. She heard Joy ask Pikachu to shock Ash a few times. Misty heard the moniter come back down to normal. She glanced in and saw Ash taking deep breaths. Pikachu sat beside him with his ears down.

'' Ash...'' Misty said softly. She sat down by the door. This was her fault. If only she wasnt captured. She did this. Misty jumped when she heard her name being called. She glanced through the door and saw Ash looking at her. He smiled.

'' I-I.l be o...k'' he said softly. Misty smiled tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away and sat in with Ash, she held his hand through out his pain.

Misty waited in the room for Ash. Today he was getting out of hospital and she had a surprise for him. A new cap. She had got it for him before she was kidnapped and then all this hapened. Pikachu came running down the hall and Ash walked behind him. His wound was all healed and he was ok again.

''Hey Misty!'' he called from the hall. Misty turned around and smiled.

''Hey Ash! I got this for you before...this,'' she said, handing him the cap. Ash took it from her and smiled, placing it on his head.

''Thank you Misty.'' he said, hugging her. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder and smiled. Ash rubbed under his chin and pikachus tail wagged slightly. Ash laughed and so did Misty. Pikachu smiled and hoped onto Ashs head.

'' Are we ready to go then?'' Misty asked. Ash nodded and they left the hospital. Ash felt like he was in another world when he came outside. He was so used to the white rooms of the hospital. A car waited by the road and Delia stood outside it. She smilled and went over to Ash to hug him. Ash squirmed from the tight squeeze and Misty laughed. Delia let go.

'' Hows my Pokemon Master?'' she asked, hittting his hat down. Ash blushed akwardly.

'' Mom, not in public!'' he said, emmbaresed. Delia laughed and stood up.

'' Come on, lets go'' Misty said, following Delia to the car. Ash and Pikachu followed after them and were about to get in the car but were interupted by Team Rocket! Haha Yay :I

'' We're back for Pikachu, twerp!'' Meowth growled. Ash prepared for battle and smiled. He had missed this.

'' Ready Pikachu?'' Ash asked, turning to the mouse. Pikachu looked at him happily.

'' Pika!'' it called, running infront of them. Team Rocket jumped from their hot-air ballon and threw their Pokeballs. Out came Wabbafet and...Charzard? Ash looked at the new Pokemon James had sent out.

'' Meet the new member!'' James said, rubbing the dragon-looking pokemon. It roared, fire coming from its mouth. '' Char! Use Flare Blitz!''.

Ash watched as the fire type surrounded itself with a coat of flames and charge at them. Suddenly, a pokemon caught Ash and Pikachu and took them to the sky. Ash looked up and saw his Charzard.

'' Charzard!'' He gasped, holding Pikachu. Charzard roared, flame coming from his nose. Ash climbed onto his back and Pikachu sat on his shoulder. Charzard flew in the sky, his huge wings flapping beside Ash and Pikachu. James got onto his black and red Charzard and flew up. Ash's Charzard flew back, dodging a flamethrower. Ash pulled back and faced James.

'' Charzard! Use your speed!'' Ash commanded. Charzard agreed, flying back to the ground. Ash and Pikachu got off and watched as the two Pokemon faught. Charzard would hit once, then Char would hit and so on. After awhile, Ashs Charzard gave the final blow, hitting Char head on and making him faint. James fell from the sky and landed on Jessie and Meowth. Pikachu shocked the, and they went flying.

Charizard landed down beisde the group. Wind blew from the giant flap of his wings. Ash smiled and walked over to him.

''Hey charzard! Good job!'' He said, rubbing its chest. He sm iled and used flamethrower on Ash. Ash's face went black. Misty and Delia laughed. Ash hoped onto Charizards back.

'' Im going to fly back, ok?'' Ash asked, rubbing Charizards neck. Delia nodded and hopped into the car. Mistty gave Ash a proud look and got in. Ash looked up and Charizard raged up. Withim a few seconds they were above the clouds.

''You've gotten fast! Lets see how fast!'' Ash smiled. Pikachu hung onto Ash tightly and smiled, followed by a '' Pika!''. Charizard smiled and drew his wings back and tore up the sky. Ash nearly fell off a few times. Charzards tail flame burned bright as sparks flew from it. Ash admired the flame. He remmebered when he was a Charmandr, when he nearly died.

Charizard let out a roar, stopping in flight. Ash looked up. He could see shadows circling them in the sky. Pikachus electricty started sparking. Ash looked at the shadows. They were big enough, with eyes deep blue colours. Charizard blasted them. When he did the clouds cleared. Legendaires!

Ash was stunned. All the legendairs were there. Latias came over to him quickly but then another Latia shot at him. One of the other legendairs, Dialga, pulled her back. Ash looked over his shoulder. The same legendairs, but more hurt. Then Ash looked back over. Their markings were different from the origanal. Clones?

'' Charizard, get us away from here!'' Ash ordered. Charizard just remained still. Ash felt Pikachu stiffen on his shoulder. He looked at him. The yellow pokemon was covered with black goo. The goo covefed everything. Then Ash felt something on his legs. He looked down. It was covering him! Ash suddenly couldnt move. The gooey thing moved up his entire body and he soon felt as he was being drained. Ash felt Pikachu moving on his shoulder but he could only just feel it. He heard the cry of Charizard. Then he felt the goo disolve into him. When it was gone he found it hard to breathe. He coughed a few times and was ok again. He then heard a voice and looked over.

They were clones of them. Ash felt like he did when the king of Pokélantis was contoling him. He smirked.

''Well, we meet again,'' he scowled. His voice was deep and rough and his hat covered most his face. Ash could make out his fangs. Ash didnt know what he ment by 'We meet again but he probuly forgot about it since he saw him.

''We...have?'' Ash said, coughing spasticly. The clone smiled but Ashs coughing got worse.

''Why yes...we'll meet in death but you already have died havnt you?'' he smirked. Ash didnt know what he ment.

'' What are you doing to me?'' Ash coughed. The dark figure just continued.

'' Remember back in Kanto? W hen you were in the docks and you couldnt remmember why you were there?'' Ash nodded,'' Well you were spelled. You were turned to stone!'' he laughed. Ash suddenl remembered it. The fight between mew and mewtwo. RThe real mewtwo growled and got free, shooting infront of Ash. The clone looked at it with evil eyes. The mewtwo blasted all the clones and all the real lengendairys were free. Ash, still coughing, commanded Charizard and the rest of the pokémon to the ground.

Once they could see the car and the burst air-balloon, Ash's coughing calmed down. Latias flew around Ash nuzzling him every now and them to make sure he was alright. Pikachu would smile everytime. When they reached the ground Ash jumped off Charizard and nearly fell. Latias caught him in time though. Ash thanked her and stood up. Misty ran over to the group and stared at the lengendairs in shock.

Then the clones came down, including Ash's. The dark figure landed straight beside him and Ash coughed louder. He looked up at him. He was a battery length aay from his face and Ash lept back in fright. He could feel his neck burn and he tryed to stop coughing. Nothing happened.

''What are you doing?!'' he rasped. The clone smiled.

'' Killing you. '' he whispered into his ear. Ash felt his lungs empty and he coughed more. Pikachu shocked the clone and it turned its head. The Pokémon growled, sparks ccoming from its cheaks. The clones head cocked in a creepy way. Then Ash fell, coughing. Latias flew over to him. So did Latios and Mew. Many of the others began to fight. Ash then realised that Arcues wasn't there. The clone of Ash looked at his clones and nodded. The lengendaries began a fight, blasting eachother like animals they were. Pikachu ran over to Ash, who Misty was holding up. Delia opened one of the car doors and Misty got in beside Ash. Charizard flew overhead and Pikachu stayed beside Ash. Ash's coughing got weaker the further away the clone was.

Ash took deep breaths, sweat rolling down his face. Misty looked at Ash with consern. When Ash regained his breath, more black stuff arose from his mouth. Ash looked at the small speck. It formed into an ant and tryed retun into his mouth. Pikachu wacked it out the window with its tail. Ash remained in shock.

''Ash, what was thay and why were you or...was he trying to kill you?'' Misty asked, looking behind them. Pikachu tugged on Ash's coat and Ash snaped out of thought. Then he realised that Misty had asked something.

'' I don't...know, all I know is that *cough*'' Ash tried to explain. He tried again but everytime he would get to the part with the clone becoming what he is, he would cough even louder. The same happened with Pikachu, it would sneeze or spark itself. Ash and Pikachu were shocked. Misty sat silently, waiting for the awnser.

''I cant awnser,'' Ash rasped. Then he started coughing again. Suddenly there was a crash and the car went spinning. Pikachu clung to Ash and Ash and Misty grabbed eachother, preparing for a rough landing. Then the back of the car moved off a cliff. Ash and misty stayed together, with pikachu in the middle. Then the car was tumbling down the cliff. The car roof dented down further down to the people inside it. Then the car hit the bottom of the cliff and the car hit oil on the bottom of the cliff, sending it into flames. Then it exploaded, sending everyone everywhere. Ash saw flames and was seperated from Misty and Pikachu.

Then pain shot up his arm, he roared loudly before looking at his arm. The door had landed on his arm. The flaming door burned Ash. He tryed to pull it off but nothing happened, it didnt budge. Ash looked around. He saw Misty on the ground beside Pikachu, she was awake and was trying to regain her breath. Pikachu stood up slowly but fell down again. Pikachu got up a second time and looked around. He saw Ash and limped over to him. Ash smiled but cryed out when the flame started burning his skin. Ash turned back to his arm and saw oil close to the flame. He felt sweat drip down from his face.

''Pikachu! Use Iorn tail if you can and get this door off me!'' Ash commanded in pain. Pikachu nodded as his tail turned to iorn. It hit it but it flew over to the oil. Ash moved on instinct and gaurded Pikachu, sending them both across the sceen. Ash got up slowly, his back aching from the explosion. It left a large burn down his back along with many scrapes. Ash moved over to Misty and touched her hand. She turned her head towards Ash and Pikachu. She shot up in shock and coughed a bit. Then she helped Ash up.

'' Ash, what happened?! Your arm wheres-Delia...'' She asked, he pupils shrinking when she looked past Ash. Ash whpped his head around to Mistys point of veiw. Ash saw his mother, bleeding and crushed under the car roof. Ash got up and ran over, half limping half running. Pikachu followed, worried. When Ash arrived, his mother was alive and awake, but bleeding badly. Ash tryed to moved the rubble but couldnt. Pikachu used iorn tail and broke it. Ash pulled his mother from the metal. Ash cried in pain and nearly dropped his mother back under the metal. Then a physic attack lifted both the metal away and Ashs mother. Ash felt a blast from behind him and he flew forward, his face cutting on a peice of metal.

''What the-OOF'' Ash started, before being thrown back with another blast. He cried as he felt a shard of glass go into his neck. His cried and prepared for another shot. Insted, he opened his eyes and saw the clone right infront of him. He could only see its eyes and they terrified him. They were black, with grey and red. He then jumped back and Pikachus clone came from his shoulder. The clone smiled and said something in a very bubbaly voice. The clone nodded and started and electro ball, but it was much much bigger and black. Pikachu realesed one of his own electro ball's. The black one turned and teleported right beside Ash. Ash was then shocked harder then any he was ever shocked. Ash felt his body burn but he wistood it. He reached out and went face to face with the Pokémon.

''Have you-ever had-a trainer? B-Because if-you have-you-would have-been cared-for.'' Ash said, touching the animal. Its eyes widened and it stared at Ash. Ash tryed his best not to collapse but contiued.

''You would and can be loved if you break the darkness,'' he whispered. Then the Pikachu faded away, smilling. Ash saw a heart inside him, and bright one.

'' A heart filled of...darkness!'' Ash knew what the clones were made of now! Darkness and fear. Misty stared in shock. Then Ash's clone went over to Misty. He smiled at Ash.

'' You know now, don't you? But I know yor greatest fear is. Its losing this red head.'' It mocked. Ash felt his good hand grip. He felt anger bubbling inside him.

'' How about we make it a reality?!'' he roared, a black sphere forming. Ash charged at him, hitting him with full force. Ash went straight through him but he landed upright.

''The only way your gonna hit me is by not fearing this anymore!'' It smirked. Ash thought for a second. He knew everyone dies but he couldn't bear Misty going like this. Then he knew, that she could protect herself, and he would stand beside her forever. Ash charged again. Throwing a punch that hit. The clone flew back, his arm disolving away. It roared, and tackled Ash. Ash struggled under him. It had a knife and it slashed at Ash's chest.

'' Mewtwo! Mew! Use youre strongest attack!'' A voice ordered. Ash looked up. Brock!

To be continued

Happy Easter everyone! I hope you enjoy this! As you might has guessed, its my longest since I ve been working 40+ days on it! My little Easter egg for you! Please tell me if I should make this into a few parts and continue making Pokemon stories!

~WinxClubTecna


End file.
